Hello
by samanddan
Summary: How Sam dies. Oneshot. Please R&R! Thanks! I don't own the characters or the song. Rated T for language


AN: Quick one-shot for the Evanescence song, Hello. The times are my start and finish time with writing this. Enjoy.

Hello(2:13A.M EST)

Frozen as I stood there: clothes ripped in shreds, cuts oozing with blood, bruises in place, hair astray and gray, and hands glowing green. My body wouldn't move, I was stuck in time. Everything around me stopped.

_Play ground school bells ring, again. _

_Rain clouds come to play, again. _

Slowly, I began to feel my bones start to quiver and tremble. The hot tears began to break through the edges. My knees, buckled together, and I collapsed at the sight.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

I swallowed my breath hard as the thunder clapped and the rain began to poor on us.

"No," I whispered out, only beginning my cries. "Shit! NO!" I shouted getting up and running towards her.

_Hello, I am you mind, giving you someone to talk to. _

_Hello. _

"NO!" I shouted. She can't be! I thought to myself, ripping through the curtains of rain and to her. My loving friend. My heart and soul. The only girl I'd die over. And now I hoped she didn't die over me. Tucker came into my way, grabbing me under the armpits.

"Dude." he whispered. I stretched my hand over his shoulder and towards her.

"Let go of me Tucker!" a dry throat sound that came out instead of the intending shout. I phased through his body. Stumbling my way through to her. Oh God no! I thought reaching her.

_If I smile and don't, believe. _

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream. _

"This can't be happening! Please don't tell me it happening!" I managed to shout. "This has to be a dream! Wake up Fenton you dumb ass! Wake up!" I shouted at myself, bashing my fist into my head and resting them their, lowering my head and tying together my knees.

"Oh this is no dream child. It's all happening." he taker spoke. I looked up at his blood color eyes, sky blue skin with prominent cheek bones, heavy smile, hair black and flat from the down poor.

"You bastard!" I shouted at him, pounding fist against his chest while breaking down to my knees, crying. "How could you!? You fucking bastard!" I kept repeating. Words coming out all cracked up and raising from volumes of small to large. I dared not look at the site that lay behind me, nor in front of me. Vlad's black glove tinted crimson along with his white outfit. My thanked tears began to blur the horrible vision.

She lay behind me-fist sized hole in the middle of her chest, blood running from the wound. Blood decorating almost every inch of her body. Hair astray, some sticking to her wet face. Mouth and eyes open in screaming terror.

The blurred sound of a distant ambulance rang in my ear as it slowly approached are battle field. I felt like I was being raised of the ground from the top of my shirt. Once my vision somewhat cleared, I saw Vlad's face again. Not bothering to entertain his thought of him, my head dropped back and into the rain.

Cooling droplets hitting my swollen tears stained eyes and messed up hair. The droplets I felt were not that belonged to the sky, but of my own. I was still crying. I forced my head to it's upright state and saw the blood covered fist hurdled into my stomach, freeing saliva, blood, and breath. My name was shouted from across the way as Tucker came running towards us. Throwing me down to the muddy, bloody, ground, that murderous man disappeared into thin air, always escaping before being caught. Dirty prick. Vlad, you'll pay you son of a bitch, you'll pay. I could feel the white rings transform be back to human and I fully collapsed to the ground.

My vision blurred as the ambulance and Tucker ran towards us. Then, it all went black.

Awaking to a white light, I strained to open my eyes. Joys of, 'he's waking up!' banged my ears.

"Not so loud." I heard coming out of my lips. "Where is she?" was my first spoken question since Mondays fight, now it was Thursday. Older sister walked up to me, took my bandaged covered hand, and shook her head back and forth. I understood her. I didn't want to, but I did. I broke into tears. The lump in my throat returned, my eyes watery, vision blurred, voice cracking out. Head dropping into my hands, I felt all the tears on my burned palms.

"If it helps, she went painlessly the doctors said." my older sister spoke to me.

"Bullshit." I responded. "Absolute bullshit." after I said that, she walked away from me and to the other room, knowing I needed to be alone.

_Don't try to fix me I'm not broken.  
Hello, I am the lie living for you so you can hide.  
Don't cry.  
_

A month later, I, dressed in tuxedo, came out as a pallbearer, holding her in the box she damned to for all eternity. Tucker behind me, a few other men near us, also holding her up. The rain beat down on us, disguising our tears as we carried her to her resting place. Once there, they took the coffin, and lay her to rest. Saying prayers and words. Mine of course was the longest. I'd known Sam since kindergarten, Tucker since second grade. She was my best friend, my "blood sister". Yeah, we cut open our palms once, all three of us, and meshed together our blood.

On the car ride home, something hit me. Like when a ghost throws a rock at me. And it hit me hard and fast. If wrenched at my heart, threatening to tare it out of my body if I didn't place my hand against it. It ached and pain. Sharp, like needles. I realized something then.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping, _

_Hello, I am still here, _

_All that's left of yesterday. _

Hello. (3:12 A.M. EST)

**AN: **Just a random one-shot that I got inspired by, by listening to my absolutely favorite Evanescence song of all time, Hello. I choose not to list names, only two, because of the darkness, and how deep this song is. It's in DPOV if you couldn't tell. Yes, Vlad killed Sam. And Danny cursed like hell. I love it. At the end, with Danny's heart, that's how I feel. No one died, I just miss my best friend who I wish I could've become "blood sisters" with!


End file.
